


Squippy's Kinktober 2019

by Squippy Unchained (The_Squippy)



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Please Read Chapter summaries for Kink and Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Squippy/pseuds/Squippy%20Unchained
Summary: Kinks are in the chapter titles, pairings are in the notes.Let's see how far I get this year lads.Edit: WE WON! WE MADE IT THROUGH KINKTOBER.





	1. Day 1: DeepThroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 1: DeepThroating: ♡'You Bring Out the Bad in Me' Universe [(Eventual)Dom!Tamaki/Stamina Freak!Izuku]♡  
Kinks: Mild Jealousy, Bull-cocked Tamaki  
Prompt: Inspired by JellySmut’s “Uuuuuuuuh” Gif

Izuku is pleasantly surprised the first time he and Tamaki mess round after the older boy has eaten beef. he shoved his hand down his boyfriends pants and ends up wrapping his fist around a massive and only half hard cock. His boyfriend tries to dissuade him, red-faced and stuttering, reassuring the younger man that he doesn’t have to do anything as Izuku pops open his fly to get a better look. 

The smaller boy spent some time licking and kissing at Tamaki’s cock, while his boyfriend’s hands tangle in his hair. When he finally gets it into his mouth, he’s smug looking up at his flustered boyfriend as he works his mouth on Tamaki. The older boy is staring wide-eyed and awestruck as Izuku runs his hands up and down the length that’s not in his mouth. 

It’s intimate in a way he hadn’t expected it to be, and the fact that his boyfriend is taking this much of his transformed dick is making him feel both extremely powerful and like he’s having an out of body experience. 

His sweet little boyfriend is mumbling and mewling around the thick girth, trying to take more even though his mouth is completely full. He manages to snap out of his lustful daze Tamaki has the sense of mind to try and pull Izuku off his cock, worried that the smaller boy will choke on it. Izuku has drool running down his chin as he's a bit wanton as he leans back to run his tongue along Tamaki's cock. "I love every part of Tamaki, you're perfect Maki. But this development is pretty cool, think I can take it in my throat??"

Tamaki is sputtering, but Izuku is grinning up at him mischievously before he wraps his lips around his boyfriends cock again and swallows as much as he can in that first downward push. He’s clinging to his boyfriend's hair, whining in embarrassment as Izuku really does take him into his throat, his pretty boyfriend moaning like a whore as he swallows and tears up just a tiny bit (which is a shocking cause Izuku is taking so much and why isn't he gagging??!!

Izu never had much of a gag reflex, and he trained it out of himself, So he could impress his future boyfriend. He’s always been a bit of a size queen, and he has the toys to prove it. So his throat is easily just a nice hole for Tamaki to fuck, he makes sure to swallow A few times so he can watch his boyfriend shudder in pleasure.

Tamaki's hands tightening in Izuku's hair, one of them sliding to the base of his skull so he has a better grip as he leans over slightly and carefully pushes more of his cock into Izuku's throat, His voice low and a little angry, "Izu, I thought I was your first partner..." Izuku has drool running down his chin as he keeps one hand moving up and down on the almost too thick shaft while his other hand is digging nails into Tamaki's hips as he swallows and chokes around the older boy's cock happily. 

He’s trying not to be too rough, but he’s starting to get really jealous and the site of Izuku swallowing so much of his cock, taking it into his throat was messing with his head. He wanted more from his pretty little boyfriend. So Tamaki wraps his hand around Izuku’s Bulging throat, and finally finally gets to hear a soft gagging sound. 

Izuku is whining loudly around his cock as Tamaki pets Izuku's throat as he works through his sloppy noises and does his best to take more of the cock into his mouth and throat. Izuku has tears welled up in his bleary eyes as he hooks on arm around Tamaki's waist and tugging on him, trying to encourage him to fuck his face as he uses his free hand to rub the shaft he hasn't swallowed yet.

Still a bit jealous, Tamaki gives in to what he knows his boyfriend wants, gently shifting his hips and fucking his Izuku’s face as carefully and lovingly as he can. Izuku is starry eyed and half limp by the time Tamaki is finished fucking his throat, and the older teen is startled by how needy his boyfriend acts, rubbing his face into Tamaki’s thighs and cock like he want’s more as he sings sweet praises with a raspy voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2 will come on another day ;3c)


	2. Day 2: Ass Worship, Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Ass Worship, Begging,  
Pairing: ShiggDabi

Tomura lets his glove-clad hands dig into the flesh just under Dabi’s ass, the grip possessive and protective as the thinner man shifts under him. The grip was a bit too much in addition to Tomura burying his face into the pale pink cheeks of Dabi’s ass. 

There were bite marks littering the unscarred flesh of the Firestarter’s lower back, ass, and thighs. Dabi loved it this way, he got to relax as Tomura took his fill of his body, it definitely didn’t hurt that he got an infinite amount of pleasure making his lover fall apart. He didn’t even have to do much, just roll his add back into Tomura’s mouth and his lover would be groaning in pleasure.

Dabi didn’t beg, he had no reason to. Shifting his weight he reached back and pressed the palm of his hand against the side of Tomura’s head in both a loving and possessive gesture. The younger man didn’t seem to mind and went back to work, laving his tongue against Dabi’s softening hole. 

He did eventually get run his hands through Tomura’s hair, the sensation of the wavy strands tangling around his fingers was satisfying, like every part of his lover didn’t want them to be separated. But as his partner pressed his tongue in harder, Dabi released Tomura’s curls and slumped back into the pillows with a low groan of pleasure. 

Dabi can’t help the pitiful whine that escaped his throat when Tomura pulled back to get a look at his spit-slick asshole. The scarred man is squirming as Tomura slides his hands up to kneed his ass, softening the skin and making it flush from the stimulation. 

Tomura gives a cheeky little grin as he keeps his gloved hands on Dabi’s cheeks as he swoops back in, determined to make his normally stoic lover crack with pleasure.

  
  



	3. Day 3: Edging, Feminization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinkober Day 3: Edging, Feminization,  
Pairing: Shinsou x GF/NB!Deku  
Universe: ♡Tags Universe [Tomura x GF/NB!Dabi/Hawks] & [Shinsou x NB/GF!Izuku] & [BG Himichako]♡

The air puffed out of their with each gasping exhalation. Izuku was exhausted, their body was on the verge of overstimulation and they were doing their best not to squirm out of their loving boyfriend’s hold. 

Izuku’s short skirt had ridden up around their hips, making the length of fabric look more like a belt than anything that was supposed to cover their ass. Hitoshi smiled down at his lover and purred out a sickly sweet, “Izu, babyyy?” 

Izuku only responded with a soft but keening wail of pleasure as Hitoshi plunged his fingers back into Izuku’s body, searching for that spot that would drive his princess crazy. It was enough though, and Hitoshi snickered quietly as Izuku snapped into his control, “Shhhhh, Izuku baby, not yet. Calm down my sweet girl, I want you to last until I tell you it’s ok. _Do not cum_.”

Izuku stained lightly against the quirk as the order slipped over them and they was backed forcefully away from the orgasm that had been building since Hitoshi had proposed this game and had gotten to work between their trembling thighs.

Hitoshi let Izuku’s mind slip through his quirks fingers and his princess nearly burst into tears they realized they had lost that edge of frantic pleasure and was left with an ache deep in their stomach. They started to roll over in an attempt to escape the torment that his lover was bringing to the table. With a quick flick of his wrist Hitoshi used his scarf, _his capture weapon_, to prop their legs open as they squirmed and bucked in protest.

“Be good my pretty princess and I’ll give you what you want~” Hitoshi lifted up onto his knees and popped open the front of his straining pants so that he could rub his length with a firm hand, in full view of his pouting girl. “Don’t you want my cock? You know you’ll only get it if you play nice princess, be a good girl.” Izuku pouted but relaxed back into the pillows, letting Hitoshi grind his cock against their lube slick hole. 

“What a perfect girl, taking everything I’m giving you.” He took his time, being Izuku back to the brink of insanity before he slicked himself up and pressed into his partner with all the love and affection he could muster in his soul. Izuku keened and climaxed without warning as Hitoshi was firmly seated in their body.

Izuku cried soft in embarrassment, face flushed with their emotions as Hitoshi burst into laughter above them, praising and taunting him gently as both of their hips rolled together, Izuku was limp, teary eyed and gasping. Now, instead of chasing Izuku’s pleasure, Hitoshi decided to take care of himself while his lover looked dazed and half asleep from the exhaustion that their play had caused. 

  



	4. Day 4: Spanking, Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Spanking, Punishment  
Pairing: MirioDeku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to turn into sexytimes, but it ended up being an actual punishment scene so I added "Punishment" to the prompt list.

Izuku grunted as the hand came down on his ass, “6,” his breathing was a quivering mess, “7,” tears clung to his eyelashes as he gritted his teeth, “8.”

Mirio gritted his teeth as his hand came down again and again, he hated doing this, Izuku was normally such a good boy that Mirio never needed to bring him to heel. But Izuku had disobeyed him, had gone undercover without his permission to confront a villain that had been slipping away from heroes for a few weeks and had gotten himself hurt while arresting the bastard.

Izuku let out a wail as Mirio’s hand came down on the back of his thighs, it hurt and he couldn’t help squirming in agony. He had been promised some sort of reward if he was good throughout the spanking but the older hero was really bringing his a-game to the table, his large hand leaving red imprints on the skin that it came down on.

Mirio continued to bring his hand down onto Izuku’s ass and flanks, over and over again, he shouldn’t be punishing Izuku when he was this worked up, he knew that and Izuku’s gasping sobs pulled him out of the daze he had worked himself into, “Miri I’m sorry! I’m sorry I promise I won’t do anything so reckless again without letting you know!!”

He sighed, rested his hand on Izuku’s hot thigh and rubbed at the tender skin, trying to soothe the ache he had caused. His sweet boy was still crying but it had died down to whimpers and sniffles after he had stopped the punishment, “Don’t scare me like that Izuku. I love you.” The, _Don’t leave me behind_, was silent as they cuddled and kissed.


	5. Day 5: Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: Shotgunning  
Pairing: Present Mic(Hizashi)/Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️DRUG USE⚠️  
(just weed though man chill out)

Hizashi was sitting sideways on his couch one long leg on the leather the other hanging off. Izuku was kneeling between his thighs, cheeks pink, his mouth open slightly as Hizashi gently tipped his head back. Hizashi grinned, brought their mouths together and blew the smoke into Izuku’s mouth.

He was encouraged to hold onto it, keep it in his lungs as long as he could. And when he blew it out Hizashi rewarded him with a kiss on the lips before bringing the joint up to his own lips to inhale.

Everything was starting to go fuzzy around the edges, but Hizashi’s hand on the back of his neck kept him grounded. Izuku sighed softly as their lips pressed together and Hizashi exhaled, letting the smoke that he had been holding in his lungs fill Izuku’s.

Izuku had climbed into Hizashi’s lap at some point despite the static that was building in his head. His hands slipped down into his partner’s pants, tugging on the leather playfully as he blew the smoke back into Hizashi’s face.

The joint was hanging loosely from Hizashi’s fingers, as he ran his tongue along the seam of Izuku’s mouth. Grinding down into the taller man’s lap, Izuku mewled and sighed happily as Hizashi ran his empty hand down Izuku’s back, grabbing his ass and rocking him forwards.

His eyelids felt heavy and his lashes fluttered as Hizashi pressed the joint to his lips and whispered encouraging words as it took a hit and held it. A hand slipped into the back of his shorts, Hizashi gripping his ass as a reward while he blew the smoke out slowly.

Eventually Izuku managed to pull open The stubborn leather of his partner’s pants and wrap his hand around Hizashi’s cock. He was almost panting with need as he was encouraged to take another pull from the joint.

Hizashi took the last hit of the joint, connecting his and Izuku’s lips so they could trade the smoke as he stubbed out the cherry in an ashtray. Before he did anything, he slid his hands into Izuku’s shorts to tug them down his fair and lithe legs before tossing the garment off the couch. Than he rolled them so that he was laying on Izuku, grinding down into his partner as they kissed, smoke wafting from between their lips as their kissing got more desperate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I half want to expand on this and make it a proper one shot, would you want to see that?


	6. Day 6: Daddy, Biting, Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Daddy, Biting, Praise  
Pairing: AiDeku  
Universe: Turn Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Deku
> 
> Its based in the same universe as this --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297666/chapters/40684001#workskin  
Please Enjoy!

Izuku couldn’t help the delighted giggle that spilled out of her chest as Shouta pulled her into a closet. As he closed the door behind them, plunging them into darkness Izuku cradled his face between her hands and kissed him, hard, like he was the only thing that mattered to her. 

Shouta kissed her back, humming happily as he let his hands run down her hips to grope at her muscled thighs, dragging his hands back up he pulled her uniform skirt up so that he could see her cute panties. This wasn’t their first tryst in a closet on school grounds, Shouta had a habit of dragging her into empty classrooms or closets so that he could kiss her senseless. 

She wiggled her hips and teased Shouta with a coy smile as he hooked his thumbs in the side bands of her panties and slowly tugged them down her thighs. Izuku was already a little breathless, cheeks flushed with want as he spun her around and pinned her to the wall. 

Her panties fell to her feet, and she stepped out of them with 1 foot so that Shouta could use his knee to spread her legs further apart as he gripped her hips and pulled her ass back into his front. She was already dripping wet, something about this man brought submissiveness to the forefront of her mind.

Shouta pressed a kiss to the back of her neck before gently sinking his teeth into the flesh, her breath left her body in a ragged sob. It felt good, maybe it was a conditioned response at this point, Shouta loved to bite, but Izuku couldn’t help but go weak kneed when he sunk his teeth into her. 

Eventually, he took the time to leave more stinging bites on her skin, she felt him fumbling with his pants, and after what felt like forever the weight of his cock pressed against her ass. Izuku rolled her hips a bit playfully, as he rubbed the head of his leaking against her slit. “You’re such a good girl for me, aren't you? So sweet Izu, you’re being so good for me.” He sighed happily and while digging his teeth into her shoulder, pressed his cock into her.

The praise went straight to Izuku’s head and she squirmed and mewled as Shouta continued to work himself in and out of her, “you’re such a good girl baby I’m so proud of you, _my baby girl.” _

Her face was hot, and her head was spinning, Izuku let out a whimpered, “thank you daddy” before freezing in place as Shouta cocked his head to think about it. He nodded in approval tightened his grip on her hips and gave another hard thrust into her, “you really are my perfect sweet girl, aren't you? Go ahead baby, call me daddy…”

Shouta let his nails dig into Izuku’s hip, One hand coming up to tangle in her hair and pull her head back and she cried and moaned, both embarrassed and aroused as she choked out “daddy, daddy please!!” The next couple of thrusts were harder, his hips slamming into her ass.

Izuku let out a desperate little sob as she rolled her hips back into Shouta’s next thrust. Her nails scrambled against the wall as her boyfriend, no her _ daddy _, tightened his grip on her hips and ground himself deeper into her, growling his approval.

As Shouta his teeth dug into her neck and he growled a sweet, “my sweet girl,” Izuku couldn’t help but let out a desperate gasp as she climaxed, tightening around her partners cock as he struggled to keep fucking her properly. A few more moments were all Shouta needed, and he finished inside her, resting his face against the back of her neck as he bit and sucked love marks into her skin.


	7. Day 7: Corset, Minor Breath Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Corset, Minor Breath Play  
Pairing: ShigDabi

Dabi groaned loudly as Tomura tightened the laces of their corset. It was a little uncomfortable so he pushed the rest of the air out of his lungs. It didn’t help that he was bent over on hands and knees on Tomura’s bed having the most beautiful cock in the world and rammed into him.

Normally putting a corset on wasn’t a big deal, Megane would help him, it would be over relatively quickly and he could go about his business looking gorgeous. But Tomura had decided to help him today, which led to his partner getting very distracted by the skin under the lace.

Dabi’s nails were digging into the comforter as his body rocked with each heart and thrust, his face was twisted in a mask of pleasure. Tomura was laughing softly, rolling his hips a bit slower before grinding into his lover with relish.

His head was going fuzzy, and it was probably because Tomura was pulling a little too tight on the corset. So he squirmed reaching an arm back and grabbing his lovers wrist. “Mura, enough just fuck me.”

Eventually once the bigger decided that the teasing was enough, he really got to work, rolling his hips and grinding the head of his cock hard against Dabi’s prostate. The flame wielder couldn’t help the noises that were spilling out of him. When Tomura gave another hard tug of the corset laces, Dabi climaxed with a muffled and breathless scream.


	8. Day 8: Pregnancy Kink, Finger Fucking, minor Weight Gain, Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Pregnancy Kink, Finger Fucking, minor Weight Gain, Mirror Sex   
Pairing: AiDeku  
Universe: Turn Back To Me,

The one fact that she was having a hard time with was the weight gain. Her hips were a little softer and so was her belly, how was she supposed to control her quirk and still work as a hero if she lost any of her muscle mass? She was blanking out, thinking about it when she felt A pair of arms wrapped around her waist to cup her swelling belly.

Shouta grinned at his wife in the mirror, eyes dark with want as he let his lips brush against her throat. She was glorious, the swell of her stomach made his heart clench and cock stiffen in his shorts.

He couldn’t help himself, so he let his hand slide into his wife’s shorts dragging his short nails along the seam of her panties as he dug his teeth into her shoulder gently. “God Izuku, you look amazing...” The words were a deep pure as they vibrated in Shouta’s chest. His fingers were already sliding into her panties pressing against her slick pussy and sliding into her with an almost inaudible squelch.

Izuku sighed and leaned back into her husband spreading her thighs as he drove his fingers into her over and over again. She wiggled in his grasp but he tightened his arm that was holding her just under her breasts and slid a third finger into her is she tapped her head back and quietly moaned in protest.

He bit down on her skin again making a different pale spot bloom with color. Izuku whined and dug her nails into her husbands arms, allowing the pleasure to distract her from the way she looked at the moment. He noticed, and he growled at her as he flicked his thumb across her clit, “ look in the mirror sweetie, you’re so gorgeous, look at that belly. You’re carrying our baby I’m so proud of you.”

It took some time but he managed to work her up with both his fingers and his words so that she looked at herself in the mirror, she was an image to be behold, her face flushed a dark red as she panted for air while her husband drove her insane with his clever hands. Izuku felt her body jolt and she couldn’t hold in the little scream as she came in her panties.

Her husband was a smug bastard as he brought his dripping hand out of her underwear and brought it to his lips to lick off some of the slick. Izuku couldn’t care less though, her knees were wobbling and she held onto him tighter so that he would keep her standing up. He managed to dry prom the bed before petting her tummy with all the love and affection he had in his body.


	9. Day 9: Cross-dressing, Feminization, Consensual Brainwashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Cross-dressing, Feminization, Consensual Brainwashing  
Pairing: HitoshiDeku

Izuku giggled as Hitoshi ran his hands up the smaller boy’s thighs up and under the short skirt that hung delicately off his hips. The purpled haired boy smirked and pressed his face into Izuku’s neck and he kept his hands moving.

“God Zuku, you’re being so sweet for me.” Hitoshi’s voice was a sultry purr as he nibbled as Izuku’s pierced lobe. He made sure to grind his hips back into Hitoshi’s hard cock, giggling softly as he tilted his head back to look his boyfriend in the face.

Hitoshi couldn’t help but grin as he brought his hand to Izuku’s front, and slipped his hand in into his panties so that he could stroke Izuku’s cock gently. “Zuku?” “Yes, Toshi?” “_pull your panties down and bend over_.“

Izuku’s eyes glazed over and he did as told, hooking his thumbs in the panties and bending over as he slid them down his legs. When the smaller boy spread his thighs and arched his back to present his cute, freckled butt, Hitoshi obliged and spanked him softly, snapping Izuku out of the hypnosis.

Izuku blinked out of the brainwashing and let out a little gasp as he felt Hitoshi’s tongue plunge into him. He squirmed and sighed happily as his boyfriend stretched him open with his tongue and thumbs. It felt amazing, and he made it clear as his hips rocked back and he mewled and begged quietly for more, “Toshi! Gimme more!!”

Hitoshi pulled back just enough to tease, “Oh? Is my little girl so needy? You want me to fuck your pretty pussy?” Which made Izuku whine and agree. “I'm gonna sit on the bed, and _you’re going to come sit on my cock_ sweet girl.”

Izuku followed after him, eyes blank and face pink as he crawled into Hitoshi’s lap slowly sinking himself down on his boyfriends cock. 


	10. Day 10: Hair-Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Hair-Pulling   
Pairing: EraserMic

He feels a hand lace in his hair, he takes a deep breath and then he feels a sharp tug and he groans. It hurts in the best sort of sharp burning tugging way, that always accompanies a hand wrapped in his long hair. Shouta pulls again and Hizashi nearly loses control of himself. They’re not even properly fucking yet, sure Shouta is buried deep inside of him but his fucking husband hasn’t moved yet just spent time yanking on his hair and making him whine in pleasure.

It takes a while but finally Shouta is moving, their hips rolling and thrusting in perfect sync. Eventually his husband decides that his long golden hair is a good leash and uses it and a hand on his hip to speed him up as he pleased.

He allows himself to enjoy this, and he lets out a groan of “more,” and gets a particularly hard tug in response. It has made his dick twitch, and he’d silently begged for some self-control as his husband hit his prostate with a forceful thrust.

The first time his hair had been pulled, he hadn’t enjoyed it; it had seemed rude and demeaning. But when he can’t feel his husband running his fingers through those golden locks reverently he decides it might not be such a bad thing after all to have his hair pulled.


	11. Day 11: Pet Play | Licking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Pet Play | Licking  
Pairing: Hitoshi/Deku

Hitoshi sighed in happiness as he watched his pretty little kitten crawl to him. Izuku was gorgeous in his imperfection, upon his fluffy head was a pair of ears that matched his hair while the matching tail hung between his muscular thighs. Hitoshi was blessed and he knew it. Izuku, his sweet kitten, had been quite a few people’s idea of a perfect partner.

he reclined on the bed, Leaning back on his hands as Izuku pressed his face into Hitoshi’s crotch, sniffing and carefully lapping at his hardening cock through the fabric. His tired face broke into a loving smile as Izuku mewled softly and licked at his sweaty gym shorts again, “gimme a second to get out of my gym gear kitten.”

Hitoshi struggled out of his sweat soaked uniform before pulling his boxers off, he offered them to Izuku with a gentle smile, the smaller boy press them into his face and inhaled deeply, sighing happily as he took in his boyfriend‘s salty scent. Hitoshi resettled himself and Izuku leaned over to dump the dirty clothes into the laundry basket.

The smaller boy placed his hands on Hitoshi’s thighs before leaning in and pressing his cheek against his boyfriends cock. Izuku rubbed his cheek against the hardening length. His Izu was being a little sweetheart, his perfect kitten and he said so, “ oh, my sweet kitten, look at you! How pretty!”

Hitoshi gently tapped Izuku’s nose and smiled when his kitten blinked slowly add him before dragging his tongue along the half hard length. Izuku licked, lapped, and suckled on Hitoshi’s cock until he was fully hard, then gently and also carefully as to not disturb the kitten ears that were perched in Izuku’s hair, Hitoshi pulled Izuku down so his lips wrapped fully around his cock.


	12. Day 12: Distracted Sex, Creampie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Distracted Sex, Creampie  
Pairing: ShigDabi

The sound of tapping to be heard in the room accompanied by heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin. Dabi was playing a game on their phone, bored out of his mind as Shigaraki fucked him. Normally he would’ve kicked his partner out of bed by now if they were this bad.

There were two things that stopped him; number one was that Shigaraki had a gorgeous cock he just didn’t know how to use it, number two he had offered to fuck the slightly younger man wouldn’t be polite to kick him out of the bed just yet since he hadn’t gotten off.

Tomura has always had something that aches in his chest when he caught Dabi in his field of vision. Even before the scarred beauty admitted that they were gender fluid, before they started wearing dresses around the bar and only wore that ugly fucking jacket that covered their plush ass.

Tomura had always craved physical intimacy with another person, and the beast that roared in his chest whenever Dabi was in the same room had made for a terrible and possessive combination when his StarFire obsession offered him their body he wouldn’t, couldn’t dare refuse.

So there he was fucking the person he was obsessed with, maybe even loved, and Dabi was playing on his fucking phone. The tapping sound was driving him nuts as he rolled his hips as did his best to please the lazy bitch under him. “Get off your fucking phone Dabi.” He didn’t decay it, no matter how much he wanted to, Dabi would make him both replace the stupid thing and then pay the bills on it.

“You know you suck at this right? If you were better I wouldn’t be on my phone.” Was the smoke filled, laughing response, Dabi was almost laughing at him and fuck if he didn’t resent it. “You have one of the most gorgeous cocks I have ever seen and yet you don’t know how to use it at all...” That was an understatement, before Dabi nobody had ever been willing to come to his bed, too scared of both his temper and his quirk, he growled in response and thrust harder only getting a grunt and more tapping sounds for his effort.

Tomura put his hands on either side of Dabi’s head, slamming his hips against his partners ass harder, a bit cruelly on purpose, he was pleased to hear a hissed inhalation for his trouble. Tomura finished with a groan in Dabi’s too hot body, and finally they put down that fucking phone. What happen next surprised him though.

Dabi rolled them over, straddling him with an annoyed expression and a half hard cock. “Come on Tomura, I assumed getting your dick wet would make you less crabby. It’s a shame,” Dabi sink back down on his sensitive cock and Tomura hissed in discomfort, his own cum in the lube here used earlier making for easy entry. “That you have no real experience.”

Tamera went to grab his lithe partner’s hip to help them balance and Dabi like the snake that he was snapped his wrists up in a hand putting them to the headboard and tying them there with a ribbon that had come off the dress he had been wearing earlier. “Don’t worry, I’ll teach you how to grind.”


	13. Day 13: Sthenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Sthenolagnia  
Pairing: Tenko/Touya Hero AU

Touya sighed as he ran his hands over Tenko’s back and shoulders, the motion was a bit reverent. The blue haired boy was broad shouldered and his back was firmly muscled. It was a sight to behold, and the view was the reason why he was straddling Tenko’s thighs and ass without dying of embarrassment. 

It was embarrassing, he wanted to die, but Tenko had tweaked a muscle in his back and had asked Touya, his boyfriend, if he could put some pressure on it and maybe that would help? So Touya was trying his best not to pop a boner as he admired his partner’s bare back

Touya has always had his mother’s build, which meant he had to fight for every ounce of muscle that he put on. His boyfriend on the other hand was gorgeously built, which turned his normally healthy admiration of physical strength into a massive kink that made him stutter and blush like a schoolgirl. He pressed his hands in between Tenko’s shoulder blades, putting his weight into it as he rubbed and pressed, found his best to ignore the fire that was building in his stomach

Tenko sighed in relief and amusement, Touya was hard as a rock against his lower back and squirming as he seemed to try his best to ignore the growing arousal. Eventually he decided to show a little pity, rolling them around so that he could pull the lithe man into his side

Tenko smothered his blushing and stuttering boyfriend in kisses, making sure to slip a thigh between his legs and take advantage of the resulting gasp by sliding his tongue in to tangle with the redhead’s.

Tenko grinned wickedly into the kiss, making sure to slide his arms around the smaller man, enjoying the way Touya gripped at his biceps and shuddered in pleasure as they kept the kiss going and going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END FOR NOW
> 
> (Definitely going to continue this idea)


	14. Day 14: Tentacles, Distention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Tentacles, Distention  
Pairing: Tama/Izuku  
You Bring Out The Bad In Me AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have an excuse to write this!! 😤

Tamaki could hardly breathe, the fucked silly expression on Izuku’s face felt like victory. He flexed the muscles in his hand and the tentacles that were currently serving as his fingers moved inside of his blissed out boyfriend, his stomach moving just a bit.

The wail that spilled out of Izuku when Tamaki slid a third tentacle into him sent shivers down the older teen spine, the noise was made up of pain and ecstasy. Izuku had to be overstimulated by now, he was leaking cum and his whole stuffed full. Hands scrambled at Tamaki’s shoulder and arm, seeming to be indecisive as to whether he was going to pull his lover in or shove him away.

Izuku was too full, and he only had the equivalent of three ‘fingers’ Inside of him. He could have sworn he felt the tentacles all the way up into his stomach he was that fall. Tamaki had an expression of blatant lust and a hunger so deep on his face that Izuku squirmed in discomfort under that heavy gaze. 

Tamaki grabbed the bottle of lube from off the bed, popping it open and dumping the liquid from it on his hand and Izuku’s stretched ass. The smaller teen squirmed and Tamaki shushed him before whispering reverently, “Just one more, I won’t ask for you to take all five, but I know you can take a fourth, please Zuzu!!” So he took a shuddering breath for courage and nodded, shivering as Tamaki smiled triumphantly. 

It took some finagling, a little prep work with tamaki’s still human hand, Izuku crying in both pain and pleasure, and another 20 minutes before Tamaki was able to pop the tip of his pinky tentacle into the green haired boy. Izuku has tears running down his face and drool soaking his face and sheets, pooling where he hand turned his face into the bed to hide. 

Tamaki cooed and praised Izuku as his pinky slid further in, his human hand rested on the distended skin, rubbing the swell of Izuku’s too full stomach lovingly. By the time all four fingers were entirely in, the taller boy was fucking Izuku with his hand, making him twitch and cry as he finally hit his orgasm with a scream. 

Slowly, very slowly cause he didn’t want to hurt his green haired boy, Tamaki switched off his quirk, allowing his hand to go human before he pulled it out carefully. They curled up together, dozing as they napped off the workout they had just had.


	15. Day 15: Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural sex, Uniforms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Thigh-Fucking/Intercrural sex, Uniforms  
Pairing: MicDeku

Izuku was bent over the desk, his skirt flipped up to expose his plush ass and thighs. The once pristine white thigh highs that graced his legs were now damp with sweat and lube. Strong hands held him by his upper thighs, Izuku slumped into the desk feeling safe and happy with the fingers digging into his skin, leaving possessive bruises behind.

Hizashi couldn’t help the smile that split his lips as his hands tightened further, definitely leaving bruises on creamy skin. Izuku was such a good boy for him, allowing Hizashi to show him new pleasures and expand his horizons. Bent over the desk in Mic’s office; Izuku with his curly hair, sweat soaked skin, the girls uniform skirt, and the red jammed butt plug made for an image straight out of one of his wet dreams.

Izuku’s panties have been dragged down to tangle around hisknees at some point. Izuku was happy to stick his ass out and keep his thighs press together tightly so that Hizashi could fuck them. They’ve been at it for a while, they had a sheen of sweat gleaming on their skin and Izu was teary eyed and panting loudly. Hizashi was purposely trying to drive his partner and same, leaving bruising bites and handprints wherever he wanted to.

If anyone had told him six months earlier when their relationship was brand new that Hizashi was a possessive bastard he would have laughed in their face; but now he thought it was amazing, he adored the older man’s protectiveness and slightly possessive nature it made him feel safe and wanted.

It didn’t take much longer for them to finish, Hizashi grunting and coating his thighs with cum before sitting in his chair and dragging Izuku with him, wrapping a hand around the green haired beauty’s still leaking cock. 


	16. Day 16: Frottage, Nipple Play, Piercings, Electric Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Frottage, Nipple Play, Piercings, Electric Play  
OT3: Shin/Deku/Kami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t think that Shinsou would be a good top and dom to both Deku and Kaminari, come fight me bro.

Izuku sighed in pleasure as calloused hands cupped his pert chest, thumbs rubbing against silver bars, “Hitoshi…” The purple haired boy pressed a kiss to Izuku’s sweaty temple, “Come on Denki, keep going, we don’t wanna hurt Izu later do we, sweet boy?”

Shinsou grinned and trailed a hand down Izuku’s chest so that he could play with the remote taped to Denki’s thigh, the sound of buzzing grew louder in the near silent room and the yellow haired boy shuddered. 

The two smaller boys let their hips rock together, Denki’s hands were knuckle deep Izuku’s ass, the sound of squelching growing louder as he did his best to continue prepping the green haired boy as Hitoshi ran his hands over them both, teasing and taunting their body’s as they slowly slipped into overstimulation. 

Denki’s dipped his head lower, lapping his tongue over Izuku’s pretty pierced nipples letting the built up charge from his quirk go straight to the metal that decorated Izuku’s chest. His entire body jolted and Izuku cried out in pleasure as he grabbed onto Denki’s hips, digging his fingers into skin as he felt the other boy’s pierced tongue run along his skin, discharging the static he had built up to bring them pleasure. 

Denki grinned up at Hitoshi and licked his lips, Izuku was slumped back into the purple boy’s arms as he came down from the first jolt of electricity. He opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out playfully, letting tiny sparks of lighting dance in his mouth before he wrapped his mouth around Izuku’s nipple and piercing one more, while his fingers continued their squelching work.

Izuku arched his chest into Denki’s mouth, gritting his teeth as he keened and squirmed in his partners arms. It hurt, in the best sort of way it hurt, which meant that the overstimulation was starting to get to him. Hitoshi shushed him, running a hand through his hair as he tried not to burst into needy tears.

Denki looked up at Izuku through his lashes, still sucking and biting at the cutely swollen nipples that Hitoshi had made him promise to torment thoroughly, pulling back he smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to his partners lips, pressing his knees under the smaller boy’s thighs so he could finally press his cock into Izu with a gentle thrust. “It’s ok, we’ve got you, you know Hitoshi wouldn’t let anything bad happen, and I adore you Izu, it’s ok to cry, baby.”


	17. Day 17: Cockwarming, Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Cockwarming, Pregnancy   
Pairing:AiDeku  
Turn Back To Me AU

Izuku was bored. Izuku was bored, hormonal and going out of her mind due to both. She had been trying to get Shouta’s attention for hours; dressing up, dressing down, stripping naked and laying on the bed like an offering, but none of her antics had worked. She she was bored, horny, and up to her eyeballs in pregnancy hormones that were making her crazy.

Izuku had reluctantly gotten redressed in the soft pink dress that Shouta had picked out for her this morning. She didn’t bother to clean up from her spree of costume changes, she couldn’t bend over with how pregnant she was and Shouta would be willing to help her later. This time, her attempt to get Shouta’s attention was much more direct, she carefully, kneeled onto the floor and crawls under his desk, pressing her face directly into his crotch before looking up at him with a beatific pout.

Shouta finally looked down at her, giving her his signature look of annoyance mixed with something else, something much softer. “Izuku, I’m working, please just wait a little longer.” Izuku didn’t bother to hide her huff of annoyance and anger, “Shouta please, over been trying to get you to myself all day, Hitoshi’s at daycare, and I’m losing my mind...”

They watched each other for a few solid minutes before Shouta’s head tipped back and he gave a resigned sigh, “fine, _fine, you win!_ But only because I love you and you wore that pretty dress for me today.” Shouta pulled one of the pillows out from behind his back and helped Izuku get it under her knees and bottom.

“I still have work to do Izuku-love, so I need you to be patient for me ok?” Shouta popped open his pants, freeing his still soft cock for Izuku. “I mean it, don’t distract me, I’m gonna keep working so do your job and keep me warm ok?” Izuku nodded eagerly and almost lunged forwards, wrapping her lips around Shouta’s cock and taking him in until her poss pressed into his pubic hair, a happy sigh spilling from her nose as his free hand came down to pet her head as he continued signing off on paperwork and incident reports.

They had tried cockwarming before with varying degrees of success, the few times they had actually succeed were when both of them were half asleep and had just forgotten that they were connected intimately. Izuku had woken up still full and feeling safe and secure with Shouta’s cock still stretching her open.

There were a few times where either swallowed too hard and felt his hand tighten in her hair or squirmed and got her nose shoved more firmly into his pubic bone. But she eventually fell into a mental rhythm, breath in through her nose, then out. 

After she had fallen into that dazed rhythm she barely moved, her eyes had glazed over before she eventually closed them and snuggled in deeper. The movement must have distracted Shouta though, because his hand gripped the base of her head, around the back of her neck and he squeezed gently, carefully making her go limp.

By the time Shouta was done with all of his paperwork another hour had flown by. Izuku was still in that dazed half sleepy state that she slipped into sometimes, drool running down her chin soaking the crotch and seat of her husband’s jeans since he had barely allowed her to swallow down her spit.

When he rubbed at her cheeks with his hands and gently pulled his half hard cock out of her mouth, he praised her, laying kisses on her pink face and running his fingers through her curly hair. “Ok Izu, I’m done, you can have your prize now, any way you want me...” Shouta couldn’t help but gulp as Izuku turned those still slightly lust glazed eyes onto his face before licking her lips and wrapping her mouth around his cock, god this was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason my Turn Back To Me AU has been hitting me hard in the emotions and inspiration this month.


	18. Day 18: First Time, Tickling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: First Time, Tickling   
Pairing: Mirio/Tamaki

Tamaki was nervous, cheeks pale and shoulders shaking as he tugged his shirt off over his head and threw it across the room before he could doubt himself.

Mirio wrapped his arms around Tamaki, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriends shoulder before dragging him into the bed. His fingers dug into Tamaki’s sides and the raven haired beauty squeals and squirms in Mirio’s arms. Mirio is laughing gently as he rolls them over so that he’s laying on his boyfriend making sure to put his weight on his hands where they held onto Tamaki’s hips. He leaned down to catch his boyfriend’s so soft lips in a loving kiss. 

Tamaki fell into the kiss easily, but the second that Mirio’s hands slipped down to unbutton his jeans he froze up again, face going pink with both embarrassment and a soul deep self-loathing, why couldn’t he handle this? Mirio, sweet, perfect Mirio noticed and grinned into the kiss, a single hand leaving his pants to slide along his ribs once more. It’s enough to send the raven haired teen reeling back from the kiss with laughter, and Mirio managed to yank his jeans off quickly before he could freeze up with anxiety again.

The blonde didn’t even bother to pull his clothes off normally, quickly activating his quirk to drop his clothing to the bedsheets. Mirio rubbed his hands along Tamaki’s ribs pressing soothing kisses to his stomach as his lover wiggles and let out adorably breathless giggles. 

They had gotten to this point before, and Tamaki had axed the sex, his anxiety making him lose any interest that had been there before, so Mirio had stopped at foreplay happy to respect his partners boundaries, but today Tamaki wasn’t going to let his crippling anxiety stop him. He and Mirio were going to make love and it was going to be amazing, he wasn’t going to chicken out because his brain had betrayed him. 

He threw his arms around Mirio’s shoulders, dragging the bigger teen down and against him despite his nervous trembling. The blonde let out a grunt of surprise and returned his hands to that thin waist, dragging his fingers along skittish skin, enjoying the burst of bubbling laughter that spilled out before slamming their lips together to catch the sound, reveling in his partners joy as he carefully pressed in.


	19. Day 19: HotDogging, Dirty Talk, Semi-Public, Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19: HotDogging, Dirty Talk, Semi-Public, Formal Wear  
Mirio/Deku  
Part of the Pervert Mirio AU

Izuku was hard as a rock, and his boyfriend wasn’t helping whatsoever. Mirio was chuckling under his breath as Izuku squirmed against him. They were at a school event, a Gala really that was hosted by UA; where the heroes in training learned to interact the Media in a controlled environment, and got to talk to their Sempai’s get advice and learn some tricks by just talking to more experienced pros.

Mirio on the other hand, was using this time together to rile Izuku up until he was trembling. He’d felt the older teen’s hands slip through his clothing on multiple occasions, letting his fingers graze over bare skin. Izuku tenses up each time and Mirio can’t help the slightly smug look he’s got on his face.

They spend a lot of the time in the main ball room, before maybe an hour before the event ends, the blonde drags his boyfriend into a backhall, pulling him into an unused coat closet. Pressing his smaller boyfriend into the wall was easy, Izuku was happy to let his boyfriend manhandle him.

Mirio doesn’t even bother to pull off his pants, just rutting his hard cock into the swell of Izuku’s plush ass. “God, Zuzu, you’ve been so good for me for hours. Should I fuck your pretty ass, I know you want it you’re squirming against me and as hard as a rock Zu!”

Izuku is squirming but only because he needs some sort of finish or he feels like he’s gonna cream his pants like a two pump virgin all over again. “Mirio, god please just fuck me, don’t keep teasing me like this!” Finally after hours of going from half hard to rock solid and back again, Mirio pulls the front of his pants open and wraps a solid hand around Izuku’s length. It doesn’t take much for for Izuku to climax with a sob and his legs to go limp.

His boyfriend keeps him standing pressing him harder into the wall as his cock continues to rut against him.


	20. Day 20: Teacher/Student, Gender Change Quirk, Cunnilingus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Teacher/Student, Gender Change Quirk, Cunnilingus  
Pairing: AiDeku

Izuku walked into the class looking unusually rumpled, his clothing, which normally fit in perfectly was loose in some places in far too tight in others; around his hips and his chest. “Midoriya,” Aizawa called out to him making sure to not call his partner play his first name, “you’re late, what happened?”

Izuku sighed and shook his head and Shouta had to hold back a smile at the expression of a amusement that crossed the green haired beauty’s face. That small quirk of lips quickly dropped into an expression of open slack jawed shock as his partner undid his jacket and hung it over his arm, revealing the soft swell of small breasts and the curve of feminine hips.

His students burst into loud screaming and questions, it was a riot in 1-A and the din only died down and Izuku raised an arm and opened his mouth to speak, “I got hit by a missfired quirk well on my run this morning, Recovery Girl that it should wear off in a week or two.” And with that the screaming started up again.

Momo, being the saint that she was led izuku out of the room to a changing room to make him clothing that would fit his new frame properly, including but not limited to a soft matching set of cotton undies that wouldn’t irritate his skin and a kneelength uniform skirt. Izuku slipped his normal uniform into his bag as he changed clothing, the skirt was a bit longer than the normal uniform skirt.

He appreciated Momo trying to protect his dignity even if the skirt was far longer than any skirt he had worn before. She was kind and gentle as she fussed over him, plucking at the clothes gently this way and that so that they fell right on his frame.

Shouta loves Izuku, adores his partner as the teen usually was, but that soft swell of small breasts and the curve of feminine hips was driving him a little nuts. He wanted to see Izuku naked, touch that soft skin. He had felt his cock perk up as Izuku took off his jacket this morning, and he had been at least half hard since Izuku swayed back into the room with that fucking skirt.

So when the bell rang for lunch he retreated, using his folder to cover his half hard cock discreetly. Shouta went to his private office, skipping over the employee lounge entirely. He wasn’t surprised however when Izuku ducked into the office and locked the door behind him. He knew that Izuku had taken to hiding in his office when feeling overwhelmed in the lunchroom, but to see Izuku light up as he laid eyes on Shouta made his heart ache and his cock throb.

Izuku’s skirt bounced and swayed as he ran over to Shouta. The flash of pale thigh was what made him snap and slide down out of his chair and to his knees as Izuku rocked to a startled halt in front of him.

Shouta wrapped his arms around Izuku’s thighs and dragged him in, pressing his face into Izuku’s tummy through the white shirt, “my sweet prince, though I guess you’re my princess until this quirk wears off huh?” Izuku couldn’t help the startled squeak that spilled out of his mouth as Shouta growled at him, “lift up your skirt for me, I wanna see everything.”

Izuku looked down at Shouta, eyes wide and already darkening with lust as the boy grabbed the hem of his skirt up, exposing his dampening panties and cream colored thighs. Shouta moaned softly, gripping onto the back of Izuku’s thighs tighter as he dipped his head in to press into the white cotton, his tongue running over the slick fabric with an edge of hunger.

Izuku sighed and wiggles his hips, enjoying the feeling more then he’d like to admit, the fact that Shouta was looking up at him so hungrily while he sucked and licked Izuku through the panties was just heightening his arousal. When Shouta’s hands came up and ripped the panties down his thighs, Izuku nearly collapsed into the older man, his breath coming harder and faster as that wicked mouth was back on his dripping sex. 

Shouta grinned as he felt one of Izuku’s hands tangle into his hair for balance as the boy spread his legs a bit more so Shouta could get to his cute pussy easier. “Izuuuu you’re soaked baby boy...” he used his thumbs to spread the slick pink folds so that he could wrap his lips around Izuku’s clit and give a hard suck while pressing two fingers into his tight cunt and tweaking them hard.

Izuku yanked on Shouta’s hair and climaxed with a loud sob, liquid gushing from his sex and soaking Shouta’s face as he trembled and cried little tears of pleasure and embarrassment. Shouta was still rubbing Izuku’s gspot gently as he cleaned up his baby boy with his tongue, “you did so good Izu, I’m so proud of you little prince.” 

The green haired boy was overstimulated and trying to stutter out an apology, petting at Shouta’s hair and trying to distract the older man from his newly acquired pussy, despite the fact that Shouta seemed enamored but his taste and smell Izuku was still highly embarrassed, and wanted to die when he heard a growling, “Think you can do that again for me?”


	21. Day 21: DDLB, CareGiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21: DDLB, CareGiving  
Pairing: Kakashi/Naruto 
> 
> for someone on Twitter cause people are dumbasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m breaking my BNHA streak to bring you Naruto, sorry if you wanted BNHA today.

“Daddy?” Naruto’s voice was soft, sweet, expectant. Kakashi pull down his mask in the bed down on his bottom lip to quell his growing smile before turning to look at his blue eyed beauty.

Naruto looked soft, almost delicate out of his normal orange clothing. It didn’t help that the team was wearing one of Kakashi’s shirts, The soft black cotton was far too big and completely enveloped to smaller frame the sleeves ending inches past his fingertips.

“Yes, baby boy?” His voice was gentle, sweet in ways that spoke of love and adoration. In return, he received that breathtaking smile and a lap full of blonde gennin. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kakahi’s shoulders and tipped his head back for a kiss.

The jonin was a sucker and he knew it. Naruto could bat those surprisingly dark lashes and part those soft pink lips and the man always fell all over himself to meet the teens expectations. So he leaned down and kissed a blonde, reveling in the way Naruto melted against him.

God, his pretty boy was needy today. But if he was honest, he enjoyed Naruto like this, wiggling and sighing happily in his lap, opening his mouth up for Kakashi to plunder and lick into as the older man pleased.


	22. Day 22: Threesome, Seduction, Slight Food Kink, Polyamory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Threesome, Seduction, Slight Food Kink, Polyamory  
Pairing: Dabi/Fem!Deku/(Hawks)Keigo:(Hades/Persephone/Hermes)
> 
> -Take My Hand, I'll Pull You Close (Trap Me In Your Arms)- 
> 
> Greek Gods AU (Part 2);

Izuku’s lips were stained red, the juice of a pomegranate dripping down her chin as she chewed and sucked on the fruit. Dabi was being used as her back rest as the three gods lounged in the silk draped bed. 

Keigo was mesmerized, the visual of that red juice dripping down Izuku’s chin was driving him insane with hunger and lust. He couldn’t help but lean in, his lips parted for a hungry kiss that was stopped by a frantic Dabi, “Keigo, no! You can’t, I’m so sorry my bird.” 

Izuku slide to the side and off the, covering her lips with a hand as she hurried to clean herself up while Dabi did some damage control. Keigo was on the verge of tears as the King pulled the winged god into his chest. 

“Forgive me, my love, I cannot let you taste that fruit for a few reasons because I fear the potential outcomes.” Keigo cling to Dabi’s black silk robes his hands crushing the fabric as his grief took on the slightest hint of hysteria, “Why?! When all I want is to stay here, to be with you and her? I love you bot-ump!!” Keigo was cut off with a hard kiss, and the messenger god couldn’t help but go limp in his lover’s arms.

Izuku returned freshly washed and in a different clean robe, she rummaged around on a chest slipping a small cloth bag into a pocket of her robe. She crawled back into the bed and draped herself against Keigo’s back, pressing herself against him and gently adjusting herself so she didn’t put too much pressure on his wings. Dabi kissing him senseless what causing his feathers to ruffle up so Izuku soothed them back down into place purposely running her fingers over sensitive spots as Dabi continued to kiss Keigo senseless.

The goddess spoke softly into Keigo’s ear, “The magic in the pomegranates doesn’t affect me anymore, besides topping of the magical reserves that I developed when I was crowned Queen of the Underworld. I mostly eat them now to drive our lovely king to lust.” She presses an open mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck.

Dabi pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily, “I love you Keigo, we  _ both  _ love you. But I fear the consequences that I might face if I allow you to eat a pomegranate, both from Zeus and from you my dear. I fear you’ll come to hate me, hate us, when you cannot fly free of us.”

Izuku interjected, “He also fears how the entire pantheon will react to him stealing you from them sweet bird. Their reactions were bad enough when I came to marry him, how they will vilify him if he steals two of their number for himself!” Dabi gave the giggling goddess a look as he cleared his throat nervously, she returned it, but it was softer and she patted her pocket with a knowing smile.

With that confirmation Dabi laughed brightly and rearranged all of them on the bed. Dabi and Izuku were sitting at the head, intertwined and gorgeous in their striking beauty. Keigo was sitting at the foot of the bed among a pile of luxurious first that it each been handpicked by Dabi and Izuku themselves, he was glorious and the king and queen sighed happily in unison. Keigo moves to join them but Dabi stilled him with a wave of a hand, causing him to sit back on his haunches. 

Izuku pulled the small silk bag out of her pocket, gently, reverently she pulled necklace out by the silver chain, when the pendent slipped out, it was a small silver pomegranate. Dabi wrapped himself around his queen as they smiled gently at their pretty third. Izuku spoke softly, “I’ve been planning this for weeks, but tonight was the first time you ever attempted to kiss me while my lips were coated in juice so now is the proper time.”

She took a deep breath and looked at the blonde with spring colored eyes, “Keigo, known but the moniker Hawks and the godly title of Hermès, we offer this pomegranate to you in hopes that you will stay with us in marriage and in partnership. Will you-” she couldn’t help her squeak of shock as Keigo launched himself at them, dragging them both to the bed as he proceeded to kiss Izuku senseless.

“Yes! Of course!” He almost screamed it in her face before snagging the necklace and pulling it on over his head. Than his hands were back on his partners, on his  _ /spouses/ _ bodies and he was dragging Izuku’s robes up over her hips and pulling them open over her chest as he smothered both or their laughing faces with kisses. 

Izuku’s laughter left her in a loud gasping rush as Keigo plunged into her without warning, it felt good, the sudden fullness, the way his body rolled against hers as he fucked her into Dabi and the mattress. Dabi pulled Keigo into a kiss, the winged god groaning as he tried to keep up with the loves of his life.


	23. Day 23: Suspension/Bondage, Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Suspension/Bondage, Branding  
Pairing: EraserMic

Hizashi was breathing heavily, his body straining against the bindings that kept him from squirming around too much. Shouta had tied him up at some point earlier that evening, the underground hero had proposed a game, and he had agreed without even hearing Shouta’s entire idea. Now he was regretting it, not because he didn’t like trying new things, but because he couldn’t help but struggle and the capture weapon was going to end up leaving darkly bruised stripes against his chest.

Shouta hadn’t gone too far, leaning against the bedrooms door frame as he watched his husband struggle and whine, gorgeously wrapped up in the gray fabric. Hizashi’s blonde hair hung loose and draped around his face. Red eyes were glazed over with lust and half hooded as Hizashi let needy noises slip from his chest. 

The soft padding of feet on hardwood make Hizashi freeze before renew his attempts to slip out of the capture weapon. Shouta had a habit of getting a little sadistic when allowed to indulge in his crueler kinks, and while he enjoyed the fact that Shouta was having fun, he wanted to be able to see his husband. Hizashi froze up as hands pressed against the underside of his knees, gently encouraging him to part his legs so that he could step closer. 

So he complied, sighing nervously as he body trembled with anticipation. He felt lips and then teeth brush against his skin and all of his muscles clenched. Hizashi hissed as he felt teeth sink into the flesh of his thigh just below his ass cheek. It hurt, but he couldn’t help the full body shudder that racked his frame. The bite was possessive, and would definitely leave a dark bruise on the pale skin, he’d also feel it whenever he sat down until the mark healed. 

Hizashi couldn’t help the wail that slipped from him as he felt those fucking teeth dig into his asscheek. Shouts laughed gently and rugged at a length of fabric, causing the capture weapon to tighten further around his chest, leaving him gasping and whining. “Shouta! Come on stop playing!”

Hizashi realized it was the exact wrong thing to say as Shouta’s fingers dug into his thighs and those teeth dug into his skin again and again with a low growl rumbling Shouta’s chest. His protests were weak, breathless things since Hizashi really was enjoying it, “Shouta! You’re gonna leave marks!!” 

“Good, every time it aches you’ll remember this and you’ll know you’re mine.” There it was, the line that took his breath away as he sunk into pleasure as Shouta spread him open and ran the flat of his tongue against his hole. 


	24. Day 24: Master/Slave, Shibari/Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Master/Slave, Shibari/Bondage
> 
> Pairing: Shigaraki/Deku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a whole slew of other kinks in here but the most important one is master/pet. 
> 
> This one is pretty kinda fucking dark and I’m so happy with how it ended up turning out.

Izuku was never quite sure how this had happened, how he had ended up horribly in love with a complete monster. He knew he had agreed to go with said monster months ago, in an attempt to keep his classmates and mother safe, he had allowed himself to be taken hostage. 

The first month and a half he had been in isolation, but only because he refused to leave the room he had been given. After that is was a waiting game, Shigaraki had been gentle with him, lavishing him with attention, asking him for his opinions on topics, spending hours teaching him how to play games. Then one day, out of what seemed like the blue, Shigaraki had kissed him. Izuku had recoiled so quickly he’d fallen over his own feet and into a wall in an attempt to get away.

Shigaraki had looked hurt, a little angry, but mostly hurt and disappointed. Izuku had cringed away from the older man but had only received a hand running through his hair almost lovingly in response, “I’m not cruel enough to force myself on you don’t look so scared.” 

It took weeks longer for Shigaraki to become Tomura in Izuku’s eyes, it wasn’t long after that, that Izuku let Tomura kiss him properly, the villain took complete advantage of his kisses after that, smothering him with kisses, biting down on his bottom lip when Izuku would go to move away. Over time, he becomes used to the kisses and the swollen, bitten lips. 

Tomura ups the game after that, he pushes and pushes and Izuku manages to push back at times but often he lets the older man have his way. Tomura wants to snuggle Izuku? Izuku gets dragged into his lap while he plays video games. If he wants to run his hands over the former hero’s skin, he does, Izuku shudders in some combination of growing dread and thrilling pleasure. 

Their first time had been a mess, Tomura had told Izuku to tell him that he wanted it, or he wouldn’t even consider touching the teen. It was a good call, but it had made Izuku feel like he was selling out as he begged and pleaded under the man. He had cried in pleasure and self-disgust, as Tomura had taken the time to prep him oh so lovingly before pressing his cock into Izuku’s ass. Since then, their sex had gotten more and more adventurous, Tomura would ask to try something new, smile at him, and Izuku would melt in his hands like putty.

Which lead to now, Izuku’s frame was wrapped in soft, high waisted leotard, bright red ropes digging into his body on top of the black fabric. Tomura had promised him rewards and presents if he was good for the man as wrapped a blindfold and slid a set of deafening earmuffs on him. 

Everything was quiet and dark, Izuku couldn’t help but relax on the floor as Tomura pulled his leotard to the slide, sliding a toy into him before opening his mouth to insert a gag, it had holes in the ball so he could breath and Izuku felt hand his partners hands running over his body. He was calm, everything was right in the world. 

Tomura sat down on the couch gently tugging the smaller man so that Izuku was laying atop his feet. Kurogiri lead Overhaul into the room and the leader of the Yakuza stood frozen, in startled shock as he took note of the body on the floor. “Ignore him, he can’t see or hear anything at the moment.”

They spoke at length about combining their forces, Kai seemed both fascinated and disgusted with the teen on the floor and Tomura couldn’t help the amused smirk that quirked his lips as he watched subtly shifting his foot so that it pressed into the base of the vibrator that was stuffed inside Izuku, causing him to keen loudly and squirm from the treatment.

“He was born quirkless you know, has the second toe joint and everything. But someone _gave_ him that nifty quirk... He’s so pretty isn’t he?” Tomura leaned down and scooped up the teen’s chin so that Overhaul could see what wasn’t covered of Izuku’s pretty face. 

Izuku whined through the gag, nuzzling into Tomura’s hand and sighing as another hand ran through his hair carefully of the blindfold and earmuffs. He reached around and unhooked the gag, Izuku smiled into Tomura’s hand before lifting his head up to show that brilliant smile to his lover. A thumb slid into Izuku’s mouth and he started sucking obediently. 

Tomura guided the teen to his knees, gently pulling Izuku half into his lap. With a few gentle nudges, the green haired teen managed to press his face into Tomura’s lap. Izuku’s tongue lapped along the line of his partners half hard cock. 

The older man sighed happily as Izuku’s teeth caught his fly and pulled it down. Both of Tomura’s hands ran through his hair as he looked down at his sweet little pet with hooded eyes. Izuku let out his own happy sigh as Tomura freed his cock and let it fall against the green haired teen’s lips. He wrapped his lips around the cockhead and sucked happily, squirming and wiggling as he adjusted his body so that he could swallow Tomura’s cock with ease. 

Tomura sighed and rolled his head on his neck before looking at Overhaul through a single half open eye, “forgive me, you were saying something weren’t you?” His lips split into an amused smile, Overhaul was doing his best to look anywhere besides at the pair.

His hand ran through Izuku’s hair, cupping the back of the teens neck with a firm hand, gently tugging him down the full length of his cock. He was held there, the sensation of a full throat and his nose being pressed into Tomura’s pubicbone causing Izuku to shift a bit more than before.

To stop the wiggling Tomura rubbed his thumb against Izuku’s bottom lip, soothing the stretched skin lovingly. He didn’t bother to look up from his green eyed beauty, “If we’re done here, Kurogiri will be happy to escort you out Overhaul.” Tomura heard footsteps speed out of room as he focused on his lovely little prize.


	25. Day 25: Lingerie, Masturbation, Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Lingerie, Masturbation, Toys  
Solo; Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an unspecified partner, you can fill in the blanks anyway you please. I just wanted to try writing out a masturbation scene.

The feel of rough lace against his skin made his breath quiver, his eyes fluttered as he rolled his hips down against the toy. His thighs trembled as he lifted himself before sinking back down. The camera set up on his dresser was watching him like an unblinking eye and it made his heart race.

Izuku was shivering as the girth if the toy filled him up. He had needed this, the rush of pleasure was heady and he couldn’t help the burbling laugh that spilled out of his chest when he sank down to the base of the toy. He let his hand slide into the lube and precum stained panties that he was wearing, wrapping his hand around his cock and groaning loudly as the added sensation. 

Izuku smiled at the blinking red light, face flushed as he pushed the soft lacy cups of the bra up his chest exposing his nipples with a scarred hand. He tipped his head back, letting his mouth fall open with a groan of pleasure. His lashes fluttered as he spread up, the feeling of the toy bumping against his prostate with each pressing stroke making his body ache with want.

His hips shifted wrong as he came down on the toy and the purple silicone slide out of him with a slurping sound. Izuku let out a soft exhalation of annoyance and carefully tried to slide the fat head of the toy back inside. He wasn’t getting a good angle and couldn’t help the soft but emotion filled, “fuck!” that slipped from his lips. He rose back up onto his knees, yanking off the panties so that he could more easily ride his toy to completion.

When the toy finally slide back into him with a loud pop, Izuku keened loudly, cheeks heating up as he easily slid back down so he was completely seated on the toy. He took his time, shifting and wiggling as he fucked into his own fist, chin resting against his chest was tiny tears of need welled up in his eyes. “God, please baby, I want it so badly. Please please please!” Izuku wailed as he tumbled off the edge, body shaking from the stimulation. 

He sat there, the toy still inside him, for a few minutes as he did his best to breathe. Slowly, he crawled towards the dresser, the purple plastic sliding out of him with a slick sound of lube and skin sliding before he grabbed the camera and sent the video off with a little smile.


	26. Day 26: DDLB, Omo, Touches of ABDL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26: DDLB, Omo, Touches of ABDL  
Pairing: AiDeku
> 
> Adult AiDeku, established relationship/marriage

Izuku glowered at Shouta and what the older man was holding up, “No Shouta I refuse! It’s too embarrassing!” Shouta raised an eyebrow at the younger man, shaking the diaper at him before tossing it onto the bed. 

“Recovery Girl recommended it, said that you should consider wearing this until the abdominal swelling is down and you recover from your injury.” Shouta stepped closer to his husband and cupped Izuku’s cheek, his hand slid down to grip the back of his neck tightly and possessively. He leaned down and kissed Izuku’s lips, sighing happily as the younger man sank into the kiss easily. 

Shouta ran his free hand up and down Izuku’s back, keeping a hold on his neck so he could deepen the kiss until his sweet husband was gasping and shivering. “I just think, maybe you should just try listening to what I’m telling you, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable baby boy.” 

Izuku shuddered as Shouta pulled his shirt off with a swift movement. “Shouta...” hands squeezed his ass and he melted into a puddle in the older man’s arms. He couldn’t help the breathy sigh that slipped out of his chest, “Please....”

Shouta grinned wickedly, dragging Izuku into his chest and walking them both to the bed, “are you going to be a good boy for me?” Izuku flushed red and ducked his head, trying to hide the embarrassment coloring his face, “are you going to be my sweet obedient boy and listen to me and your doctor? For now, you need to wear them Izuku, just for a few weeks, then we’ll see about graduating you to only wearing them during bedtime.” 

Izuku froze as Shouta slowly worked his pants off his legs as they fell into bed, the sound of plastic crunching underneath them as Shouta worked his own pants down and rutted against Izuku’s leaking cock with his own. “Come on baby boy, let daddy take care of you”

Izuku whined as Shouta’s arm came up under his hips lifting his so that he could spread out the diaper as he pleased. He twisted Izuku so the younger man was on his stomach as he carefully pressed his cock into his perfect sweet little husband. “Such a good boy.”

Izuku let out a needy little wail as Shouta slammed into his prostate, the pressure made him squirm. It built up inside him, the pleasure of his husband fucking into him properly after being on bedrest for weeks was almost excruciating and he couldn’t help the little sobs and wails that spilled out. 

Shouta ran his fingers through curly green hair to smooth the younger man, pressing kisses to his freckled shoulder. Izuku was breathing heavily, his head hanging down despite the fingers tangled into his hair. The feeling his bladder straining was enough to make him squeak and push back, “Shouta, wait please!!” 

Shouta laughed softly and rolled his hips harder into Izuku’s ass, grinding into him with a sigh of pleasure. “It’s ok baby boy, I’ve got you, you’re fine...” Izuku took a deep breath and nodded. 

They were quick to finish, Izuku’s toes curling in pleasure as he tumbled over the edge right before his husband. He was limp and happy, snuggling into his pillows as Shouta pulled out of him, tugged the diaper into place and kisses his spine. “Take a nap baby, we’ll take more after dinner, I’ll get something delivered.”


	27. Day 27: Seduction, Stockings, Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: Seduction, Stockings, Leather  
Pairing: MicDeku
> 
> Sugar Daddy AU   
the other MicDeku fics this month fall under this AU as well

Izuku knew how to drive Hizashi up a wall, had managed to get it down to an art form. So when Hizashi had invited him down to the radio station for legitimate reasons, an interview, his own talk time on the older man’s show now that he was at UA. Izuku decided to push buttons and see where he would end up. 

His partner had taught Izuku that it was easier to hide who you were from the public eye if your private image was radically different from your heroic image. Present Mic was loud and attention catching while the man behind the mask was startlingly more subdued. 

Izuku had gone the opposite route, Deku was publicly a good boy; sweet and pure, while his own personal style had taken a hard 180. Hizashi had filled his closet with leather and silk and he was enjoying it. 

So when Izuku rocked up to the radio station, it was in the first set of leather lingerie with the matching jacket that Hizashi had given him, black buttery leather shorts with the lace up sides, a silky 3/4 sleeved wrap shirt, his knee high leather platform boots, a black cap to cover his hair, Hizashi’s favorite chains jangling around his neck and wrists, and a pair of Hizashi’s hero’s gloves sized down to fit his hands properly. 

Hizashi had come to greet him at the front door, looking gorgeous yet casual in his civilian clothing with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and his shades traded out for normal glasses. Izuku watched as realization and then a dark look of hunger pass through those red eyes that he adored. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and he could barely breathe due to the anticipation as Hizashi pressed a hand to the small of his back and lead him in. 

He half expected to be led directly to Hizashi’s office and fucked senseless, instead he was led to the studio where they spoke live about a variety of issues; social issues, political issues, rampant quirk discrimination in schools and how the teachers do absolutely nothing to stop it. In a moment of boldness Izuku mentions that he was quickly as up until he was 15 and how hard it has been learning to contain a strength enhancing quirk he could barely control.

They talked about quick analysis and the pros and cons of designs of hero suits. They took audience questions, Izuku answered question after question, enjoying the trivia that he was dispensing, some he was reluctant to answer and other questions he outright refused to answer due to the amount of personal information they would require to answer. He did answer one personal question laughing softly, “I’m so sorry! I have a boyfriend, so I’m afraid I can’t date you!” 

Hizashi gave Izuku and unreadable look and cut him off gently but firmly, “I’m afraid that’s all the time we have today, I’ve kept our darling Deku longer than I should have my listeners!” Izuku gave a cheerful goodbye before Hizashi flipped a switch and took them off the air. 

When Hizashi offered a hand to pull him to his feet, Izuku smiled as they headed to Hizashi’s office getting a couple compliments on the segment as they went along. When the door closed behind them, the sound of the lock sniccing shut made the younger man jolt startled by the sudden noise in the deafening silence. “Baby boy.” Izuku inhaled at the possessiveness and hunger that colored Hizashi’s speech, “what on earth do you think you’re wearing? My chains?” 

Hizashi’s hand snagged the glittering metal and carefully dragged Izuku into his chest, the younger man was beyond flustered, a bright red as he stammered and stuttered that Hizashi said he could help himself to his partner’s wardrobe. Hizashi has giving Izuku permission to take whatever he wanted but where was the fun of teasing the greenette with that knowledge? 

Hizashi’s smile was wicked as he twisted his hand and tightened the chains around Izuku’s throat so the links pressed into his skin, Izuku could feel his boner spring to life. His hands bunched into Hizashi’s leather jacket as his knees went a little week. 

It took a few moments, but Izuku was able to pull himself together long enough to shove the older man into his chair and straddle him as he let out a delighted little laugh. Hizashi smirked and held onto his chair’s arms as Izuku tossed his hat and jacket back onto the desk. Hizashi tugged his own jacket off so that Izuku could divest him of his shirt and belt. 

Izuku smiled and pressed a kiss to Hizashi’s lips before sliding out of the older man’s lap, he giggled and pushed the blonde back into his seat before taking two big steps back. His fingers came up to the tie of his wraparound top, pulling it loose, the slinky black fabric slid off his body revealing his black leather bra 

Izuku turned, wiggling his butt playfully as he bent over and carefully slide his shorts down his thighs, kicking the leather off, Izuku made sure to tip his head back so he could get a good look at Hizashi’s strained face. His lover looked needy, so, like the good boy he was, Izuku straddled him again this time facing away, he laughed breathlessly as Hizashi wrapped his hands around leather clad ankles despite the clunky platform boots being in the way. “Oh god Zashi, think you can let me breathe?” The words were teasing as strong arms wrapped around his waist to tighten in a possessive hug. 

It didn’t take much more seducing from Izuku for Hizashi to pop open his pants, pulling Izuku’s thong to the side to lower his lover onto his straining cock. Izuku was giggling and leaning back into demanding touches and near painful bites as the blonde man took full advantage of the position to bounce the pretty teen on his cock. The stockings seemed to have really caught Hizashi’s eye, and the fact that he kept using Izuku’s garterbelt like a leash to move Izuku was hotter than hell, and it made the teens cock throb painfully in his underwear. 


	28. Day 28: Sleepy Sex, Loud Sex, Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Sleepy Sex, Loud Sex, Massage  
Pairing: EraserMic

Shouta was exhausted, it was one of the few night he took off patrol, trusting the other undergrounders to handle it in his stead as he caught up on paperwork and sleep. He had gotten all of the necessary paperwork done during the day, so he crawled into bed falling into a deep sleep easily disrepute the afternoon sun streaming into his bedroom. 

It was hours later when he felt familiar hands brush against his back and lips on his shoulder, he woke from his sleep. He was groggy, tired from sleeping so long, and when he turned back to look at his husband he got a soft smile and a quiet shushing. “It’s ok Shouta, I’m just getting home, how was your day?”

Shouta mumbled something incoherent before Hizashi kissed him, he hummed and tangled his fingers into the blonde hair that fell across his face as his husband’s lips moved from his lips to run over his skin in a loving caress. Those glorious hands pressed into his body and Shouta nodded approvingly. 

Hizashi chuckled and slipped his hands down, pulling his husband’s pants down so that he could rub his cock along the swell of that perfect ass. The blonde adored his husband 1000% of the time, but this bleary-eyed and sleepy version of his husband wasn’t a version that he got to see often, and they both enjoyed taking advantage. So Hizashi kept his hands moving, keeping his husband on the verge of sleep as he prepped him quickly and thoroughly.

When Hizashi pressed his cock, Shouta was loud, keening without restraint at the sensation of being filled up. The sound made him shudder and roll his hips a bit harder into his husbands ass. 

Shouta grumbled something, wiggling his hips and sighing as his husband slid fully into him again. It felt good to be full, the sensation was only seconded by Hizashi’s hands digging into his sore places, rubbing away tension that had been coiling his muscles into knots for the past few days.


	29. Day 29: Topping from the Bottom, Minor BreathPlay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29: Topping from the Bottom, Minor BreathPlay  
Pairing: Setsuno/Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to blame the Villain Discord for this, y’all are wild and I enjoy chatting with all of you! Hope you enjoy the request!! 💋

Izuku was multitasking, he was finishing up an assignment for the college classes he was taking online, working on a notebook for Kai, and having a non-argument with his lover, Setsuno, who was clinging to him like a cute blonde leech. “Izu, I just don’t get why you’d want a man like me... I’m trash.” 

Izuku sighed as he closed his math book and put the finished work up on the little shelf above his desk. “I think this was is the first argument we had as a couple,” he reached back and ran his fingers through silky blonde hair, “and I distinctly remember telling you that what you hated about yourself didn’t matter, that what I love about you did.”

Setsuno started to protest and Izuku’s hand clenched in the blonde’s hair. Izuku couldn’t help the little growl that spilled out of his chest as he twisted in his lovers arms. With the hand not tangled in silky blonde hair he grabbed Setsuno by the tie and dragged him in for a bruising kiss.

Setsuno responded eagerly just like Izuku knew he would, tightening his arm around Izuku’s slim frame. It was minutes later, after the kids are deep in and got a decidedly more heated. Their lungs were burning for air when Izuku pulled back, gasping, his lips swollen and spit slick from the kiss. 

Izuku was more than happy to crawl into Setsuno’s lap, he didn’t bother to stifle his noises of pleasure as his lover’s hands dug into his asscheeks. The hold was almost a death-grip spoke of both possessiveness and lust, and their kiss resumed with renewed fervor. 

The two teams ended up on the tatami mats, Izuku in Setsuno’s lap as he began pulling off his clothing. The green haired boy had gotten his tie and vest off before Setsuno recovered from the latest kiss and began helping him as he stripped down.

Izuku was gloriously naked in the blonde’s lap, every single golden freckle on display for Setsuno to see. This visual was all his, Izuku had stripped down for him to see and admire and touch with all the reverence in his soul. So he followed suit, stripping three of his shirt and vest, leaving his tie on with an amused smile at his lovers shake of the head. 

Setsuno had gotten his pants about halfway down his thighs before Izuku Engaged him in another bruise and kiss, it was a dominance battle and it was one of the few that his partner allowed him to win. So they rolled until Izuku was on his hands and knees, head down ass up a hand still wrapped firmly around the blonde’s tie. 

Setsuno was half laying against Izuku’s back, hands on either side of his head. The position was a little awkward, and the tie was making breathing a little hard but he could see that wicked grin curl Izuku’s lips as his breathing rattled and then he and the tie were given a bit more slack.


	30. Day 30: Collar, Pegging, FemDom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Collar, Pegging, FemDom  
Pairing: Fem!Izuku/Dabi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of AU, Dabi never goes full villain; he sees a pretty little MS!Izuku, thinks he can groom her to be the perfect little pet and gets a slap in the face when he finds out she’s a dom, not like it bothers him too much, he finds out quickly that he loves a gal that can put him in his place. I imagine that he’s still scarred as hell, but the scars might not be nearly as severe due to the fact that Izuku is a worry wart

The students of 1A had no idea that Izuku had a boyfriend, let alone the fact that she had been dating a man that was older than her for the past 2 1/2 years. Izuku loved her boyfriend, Touya “call me Dabi”, was the love of her life despite the fact that he refused to tell her his last name, at one point he'd even offered to take her name when they married, it had made her giggle but he’d been completely serious. She had given him a key to her dorm room but he had yet to do anything with it. Today though was different, it had been too long since he had seen his girl so he slipped into her room while she was in class. 

Dabi had had a hard month and a half, he hadn’t seen his girlfriend in person for longer than a handful of minutes in weeks. He missed her, he missed the feeling of her hands on his body, the feeling of her lips on his. His pretty little thing was a sight to behold, gorgeous and delicate looking, despite her insane quirk that damaged her nearly as badly as his quirk wrecked his own body. His scars had been healing some though, she had told him to do something about it, and like a good obedient loverboy he had gone to a doctor, gotten checked out and now his scars didn’t cause him as much pain. 

They were a sight to behold when together in public, him over 6 feet tall, still heavily scarred, with dyed black hair and his piercings and her, with her tiny frame and her gorgeously wholesome beauty. They didn’t look like they should match up at all, but Izuku had a sadistic streak a mile wide and she only seemed to give into it was when she was safe in bed with him. The level of trust they had developed over the years still left him breathless with adoration. 

Dabi brought a hand up to the metal that surrounded his neck before he shook his head rapidly and made his way onto campus, the problem with the new dorms was that he used to be in her bed or her in his almost every night. So the dorms were a nightmare for him and his libido, he had been stuck fucking his own fist and he just couldn’t seem to get off without his ladylove. She had trained him apparently, gotten him so hooked on her kiss and touch that he was going into withdrawal. 

So, he slipped into her room with his key, the scent of her shampoo lingered in the air, the bathroom was still warm from her morning shower, she couldn’t have left too long before he arrived. So, he took care of himself, drew a bath and used the lotion that she kept to reduce both of their scarring to manageable levels.He pulled on a pair of his pajama pants that clearly Izuku had stolen for herself, than his whole body shuddered in relief as he slid into her bed.

The scent of her skin lingered on her sheets. God he was hooked on her, the scent of growing things that made up the soaps and shampoo she usually used made caused him to go half hard in his pants and his body to go completely limp in relief as he started to drift off into unconsciousness. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that he hoped he’d wake up in time to greet Izuku as she came in.

~~~

Dabi woke up earlier than he thought he would, it was around 2:30, early enough that he had enough time to clean up after himself, reorganizing Izuku’s notebooks, folding his clothing nicely onto Izuku’s desk, before sliding back under the sheets. He was snuggling into her mass of pillows and fluffy blankets when he heard footsteps coming up the hall, he shot up in bed, heart racing with excitement. 

He heard her talking, the dulcet tones of her laughter sent him scrambling from under her sheets onto the floor as he launched himself at the door, he yanked it open as the knob turned. The momentum sent Izuku into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, putting his weight on her in relief as her snuggled into her hair, Uncaring of the fact that he was only wearing pajama bottoms and that two of Izuku’s friends were standing outside the door looking startled. 

Izuku blinked up at him, completely startled as he closed the door behind her back. Then with the door closed and locked, Dabi swooped down picking his girlfriend up and carrying her over to the bed. He flopped down onto the bed atop her while smothering her with kisses, Izuku jammed her leg between his thighs as she rolled them over so she was on top. Carefully she pushed her knee into his hard cock enjoying the way he gasped in pleasure. 

Izuku held him by the chin, rubbing her thumb against his bottom lip lovingly, “you smell like my soap, you take a shower?” She got a nod in response and a smile cracked her lips, “you used lotion right?” Another nod and her smile sweetened, was much softer as she continued, “did you take a nap in my bed because you missed me? That’s sweet Dabi-love.” She was teasing him, not expecting an answer as she ground her knee down against him harder. But he nodded rapidly before pulling her against him tighter, tagging her down for a kiss despite her thumb getting in the way of their lips. 

The world was a blur as they kissed and fumbled, Izuku dragging things from out of the drawers under her bed without breaking the lock of their lips. She ground her thigh down against his cock, making him gasp and arch his back at the added pressure so she gently slid some silk rope around his waist, tying it around his torso in a diamond pattern. Dabi grinned into the kiss, his hands gripping at her hips as they ground together needily. 

Izuku groaned happily into the kiss, fumbling in the drawer until she felt hard leather and plush fabric. She yanked it out of the drawer, nipping at his lip with a soft growl “lemme put your collar on you, my sweet boy…” Dabi sat them up and Izuku slipped the pink leather around his throat as they fumbled their kisses. “So sweet, my pretty boy…” the shock of the lock settling into place made Izuku sigh happily.

Izuku giggled and wrapped her hand around her lover’s straining erection,gently toying with the metal that decorated his length, “God, Touya…” she whispered his name into his ear needle he and got a quiet groan of protest in response, “don’t call that name in that tone, you’ll make me wanna hear it more!” She continued with a snicker, “ _ Dabi _ , you’ve got such a nice cock, it’s almost a shame that you seem to prefer getting bent over and fucked by me, isn’t it love?” She had just leaned in to nip at his ear when a mock sounded at the door and she sat up abruptly.

Dabi looked up at her, wide eyed and startled as she sat in place completely frozen from shock. Than after a few more seconds of silence there was another knock, they were both scrambling to get Dabi covered in his clothing once more. She yanked his pants up his thighs as Dabi grabbed a shirt out of her pajama drawer, it was big and covered the ropes but the pink leather collar was still clearly visible and her bedsheets were a mess. 

A third knock, accompanied by Aizawa’s exhausted sounding, “Izuku, open the door or I will.” sent the girl stumbling towards the door as she finger combed her hair. “I’m coming! I’m coming give me a second!” Izuku’s voice was a little shrill as she ran her hand through Dabi’s hair once to get rid of the bedhead he was sporting, before fumbling with the collar to no avail, “guess were stuck with you in that?” She muttered as she stepped quickly to the door and opened it a crack. 

Aizawa and a few other students; Kacchan and his friends, the rest of the girls, her own friends, and probably the rest of her class where all standing out in the hall and she had the sudden urge to kick her classes collective asses. All of them were standing outside her door and Izuku could feel her blood pressure skyrocket. Dabi came up behind her, using the door as cover as he peaked out as well. She looked up at him and sighed in relief, he had managed to find a scarf to cover the collar and she smiled at him as he pried open the door to allow himself into view.

“Katsuki, how are you you shithead, it’s been a while!” Dabi’s grin was clearly taunting, but very fond. Kacchan turned to Aizawa immediately, “don’t worry about him, it’s just shitty Deku’s stupid fiancé, Touya, they’ve been together for years, he probably snuck in to take a nap and wait for her.” Kacchan left, heading to his own room so he could do homework with a nod towards her boyfriend.

Izuku rubbed her face feeling stressed out once that processed and her entire class started screaming questions at Dabi as Aizawa gently gripped her wrist and pulled her to the side for questioning. It was the standard line of questioning and she explained that she had given her fiancé a key so he could slip into her room and sleep if he needed, yes her mom knew and had given her blessing, his birth name was Touya and he had forsaken family name due to abuse. The line of questioning was coming to an end when Aizawa patted her head and muttered, “don’t grow up so fast ok?” before walking away himself. 

She turned back and noticed that Dabi was being overwhelmed by her classmates, she grimaced is he gave her a pleading look. “Ok enough, Dabi was sleeping before all of this so let’s break it up!” Izuku made her way back to her door, gently pushing her boyfriend inside as she yelled a cheerful “goodnight!” over her shoulder.

When the door was closed and locked behind them, and she heard the last of the grumbling footsteps leave, Izuku looked at their boyfriend and tipped her head at the bed, “strip back down and get on the bed Love.” He did, pulling his clothing off so quickly that Izuku couldn’t help but smile as she crawled into bed after him. 

Her clothing came off easily, and while Izuku tossed it off the bed, Dabi palmed her breasts, toying with the tiny metal bars that decorated her pretty nipples, before allowing her to bend over the edge to rummage in the drawer, “purple today right?” She laughed happily as she pulled out her favorite, most comfortable harness and a large purple dildo. Dabi crawled over to her, helping her slide into the harness and playfully kissing the head of the purple length before she shooed him away, “Lay down you dork! On your stomach though, prop up your hips will a pillow so I can prep you baby boy.”

Once he got into place, she patted an asscheek playfully. Izuku grabbed the lube he had pulled out for her and poured it over her fingers and his ass, enjoying the shiver that ran up his spine as the sensation of the cool fluid. Izuku made sure to take her time, gently stretching him open and curling her fingers in him to rub his prostate lovingly as he groaned and wriggled under her tender attentions. He was begging softly, face flushed with want before she put her hands on either side of his hips and gently pressed into him.

Izuku made sure to pause for a few moments as her hips pressed against his ass. The full length was seated inside Dabi and while it wasn’t unusual for them to use bigger toys they hadn’t fucked in weeks and she wanted to take proper care of her pretty boy. “Good boy Dabi, taking my cock so well.” She slid her hand between him and the pillow, making sure to take a firm hold of his dripping length as she listened to his pleading mewls. “Ok, ok baby I’m working on it let me get you off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get a continuation!!!! I put too much effort into this for it to die as it is, so your bitch has every intention of continuing this!!!


	31. Day 31: ABO, Possessiveness, Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 31: ABO, Possessiveness, Threesome  
Pairing: Mirio/Tamaki/Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing to note is A!Mirio, B!Tamaki, and O!Izuku
> 
> In ABO you expect Betas to be normal humans but in my brain betas still have animal tendencies they’re just the most human out of the three sub-genders. 

So in efforts to include that animal tendency in betas that is present in the other two dynamics, there are betas that are true neutral betas (most human but still have animal tendencies) and then betas that lean more towards alpha or omega tendencies. It generally depends on a mix of genetics and personality which way someone leans.

So, personally I think of Tamaki as a switch. Which brings us to the very important term for this idea, “Swing Beta” which is where a Beta displays both alpha and omega tendencies. All betas are  _ completely human _ in body (disregarding quirks and the like) like they don’t have the knots that alphas have and they don’t have the dual sexual organs that male omegas have, since male omegas are intersex.

So, It surprises people when they find out the normally nervous neutral teen is a Swing Beta. But meeting Izuku and courting the pretty little thing is definitely bringing out some of his more alpha tendencies. (Tamaki is more then capable of ingesting canine DNA and popping a knot, but he generally leaves knot popping to Mirio)

But this takes place sometime after Izuku has accepted Mirio and Tamaki’s courting and before he hops into bed with them.

See Tamaki has this bad habit when is comes to Izuku, it’s not that he doesn’t love Mirio, cause he does he loves his alpha. But he’s kind of obsessive about Izuku. The second that the two of them smelled Izuku they  _ knew _ this was their omega. But Tamaki who is generally a pretty neutral beta, see his instincts have gone a little haywire when it comes to their pretty omega.

So, Tamaki steals things with his scent on them to tide them both over until their omega falls into their bed, just to tide them over, Izuku knows of course he does and he starts leaving stuff out for Tamaki to find and snatch.

One day, Tamaki grabs something of Izuku’s; a shirt, a jacket (anything really doesn’t matter) the problem though, is that is carries the scent of their Omega’s preheat. He brings it back to Mirio, and he’s already jittery, not nervous per-say but Izuku’s scent has always been enough to drive him wild and the scent of preheat on the cloth is making him a little crazy. He’s clinging to the clothing and rubbing it against his face and whining, and generally winding himself up. Tamaki’s already half out of his mind! Izuku smells soooo good and he wants their omega there, and he says so, gently at first.

What makes him finally snap and start snarling is a combination of the fact Mirio attempts to take the cloth from him to put on the nightstand so he can calm Tamaki down, and the realization that other people can smell Izuku like this too. “I  _ want _ him! Mirio he’s ours, I want him, why isn’t he here?!” He’s suddenly in a full blown alpha like rage at the thought of anyone even looking at their omega, and Mirio who is probably one of the calmest Alpha’s ever, has to stand in front of the door so that Tamaki doesn’t leave to hunt down and hide away their omega.

Izuku, despite or maybe rather because he’s training to be a hero, is considered an appealing mate if only because he could protect himself, and Tamaki has seen how some of those underdeveloped baby alphas and betas look at  _ their _ omega (and he knows they think that) Hell! some adults look at Izuku a little longingly! They don’t appreciate his laugh or smile or the way his scent smells so perfect when combined with theirs.

Mirio, who loves his beta and has definitely seen him kinda similar to this before (he’s seen Tamaki react like an alpha but never to this degree) is kinda startled, he hadn’t expected Izuku, their sweet omega who accepted their courting, to drive the beta to such a jealous rage. (Without have ever doing anything besides smelling delicious)

So, Mirio, like the good alpha that he is, keeps Tamaki from storming out, and manages to send a text to Izuku explaining what’s happening with a warning, “you either need to avoid Tamaki until after your heat, or come over here and let him scent you cause he’s spiraling into a jealous alpha rage”

Izuku adores them, he’s accepted their courting and he’s fooled around with both of them, but they haven’t slept together yet. So he takes a deep breath, bites the bullet and heads over to the third year dorms wearing one of Tamaki’s shirts and a sweater he stole from Mirio.

Izuku gets to Mirio’s door and can hear Tamaki snarling, while Mirio gently talks to him. Their alpha is soooo good. See, one alpha’s, or in this case alpha like Beta’s rage, is capable of bringing on another alpha’s rage; so the fact that Mirio is still calm is beyond impressive. So, he knocks on the door, and the snarling stops middle word, he hears an almost annoyed growl come from the alpha before he spoke in an  _ Alpha’s Voice _ , “Tamaki, sit down, either on the bed or in the chair, I will not have you attacking our omega the second he enters our den!”

That makes Izuku frown at the door cause he’s never heard Mirio give an Order like that before. Tamaki must be really out of it, but the door is opening and Mirio is smiling at him and he gets a quick kiss and a hand on his back to lead him into the room where Tamaki is still sitting on the bed looking beyond pissed off.

He can understand Tamaki’s rabid jealousy to a point, it is the first heat that Izuku would be going through as an intended mate of theirs. Tamaki seems more pissed now that he was Ordered cause Mirio was worried that he’d attack Izuku, when all he wanted to do was scoop him up and steal him into their nest but Mirio was probably worried he’d do just that.

But the second that Tamaki sees Izuku, and Izuku is smiling at him sweetly and Tamaki goes all soft and loving and the rage that was there gets pushed to the back of his head cause, ‘look at those gorgeous eyes, he’s so beautiful, is he wearing my shirt? God he smells so good with mine and Mirio’s scent on him’ and now he’s jest making needy noises as he squirms in play trying to stand up despite the Order.

Izuku walks over to the bed and sits down next to him, pressing a hand to his cheek, and Mirio finally sighs and releases the Order has Tamaki like the gremlin he is, tackles Izuku into the bed abs is just rubbing his face and scent glands on the omega. Izuku is giggling and Mirio is just sighing and shaking his head playfully as he moves to join them on the bed. He’s  _ scenting _ his omega thoroughly, literally covering Izuku in his personal scent which is a lot more sexual and intimate then normal for the beta. 

But the scenting turns into kissing when Izuku brushed his lips against Tamaki’s, and the raven haired boy’s head kinda switches from ‘scent him so everyone knows he’s ours’ to, ‘our omega is in preheat, I need to help take care of him so he knows he’s ours’ and ‘mate him, mark him so he’ll always smell like us and feel us under his skin’

And Tamaki is nipping at Izuku’s lips and licking into the smaller boy’s mouth with a surprising amount of ferocity. Mirio is kinda laughing as Izuku goes from giggling to mewling in the span of .3 seconds as Tamaki kisses him senseless.

Tamaki is sighing happily into the kisses, loving the taste of Izuku on his tongue before he presses his face into Izuku’s throat sniffing and licking and nibbling a little, praising izuku as the teen bares his neck submissively, “sweet omega, pretty omega, you smell so good with us coated on your skin, my omega, our omega...” getting to his scent gland is a bit more than Tamaki can take after the jealous rage he’d experienced before cause he’s opening his mouth and getting ready to take a proper bite when Mirio grabs him by the hair and pulls him back with a warning growl.  _ “Ask. Him. First. Tamaki! I didn’t think you’d forgotten your brain or I wouldn’t have asked Izuku over in the first place.” _

Tamaki freezes as he feels Mirio‘s hand in his hair, he’s fucked up and he knows it. Which is why he apologizes to Izuku, which just makes the Omega laugh gently and both of the older teens blink, “did you think I’d come here, during my preheat, so close to my actual heat if I wasn’t sure, Mirio, Alpha, I’d tipped my head back for it...”

Mirio blinks and nods before crawling over a closer, grabbing Izuku by the jaw and tipping his head as far back as it’d go, “make it more obvious than omega. I’m your alpha, so don’t you just be barring your throat to Tamaki, your beta. I’m gonna marking you too if you’re real lying asking for it.” while Mirio spoke, Tamaki had lowered his head back down to Izuku's throat, licking and sucking at the scent gland needily as Izuku shuddered with want and desire.

When Mirio lets out this noise of approval, one hand still holding onto the back of Tamaki’s neck and the other gripping his jaw to keep Izuku’s head back. Tamaki digs his teeth in reveling in the whiny noises that Izuku makes in both discomfort and pleasure as the taller boy really latches on.

Mirio manages to lean in as well, latching onto Izuku’s other sweat gland seeing as Tamaki refuses to unlatch his jaw long enough for Mirio to bite it as well. The blond alpha purrs, deep in his chest as he pulls back and licks his bloody lips while looking at Izuku. The omega looks completely blissed out an Mirio notices that Tamaki has a hand in Izuku’s shorts and he can smell the omega slipping into heat as Tamaki’s fingers squelch inside him.

When Tamaki finally does unhook his jaw, Izuku is trembling, soaking wet, and squirming as Tamaki looks up at their alpha a look of satisfaction as he curls his fingers just and receives a wail of pleasure in response. Mirio’s grinning at the Beta and raising a questioning brow at him, ‘are you trying to make me jealous Beta?’ Is his silent question.

Mirio just pulls them both against him, enjoying the fact that Tamaki has mostly calmed down, and the scent of Izuku falling into heat. Tamaki rearranges them, pushing mirio back onto the bed so that Izuku can be draped over the large alpha and he yanks off the Omega’s shorts, reverently running his hands over the exposed skin before burying his face in Izuku’s lower back as he tries to get himself back under a semblance of control.

Finally Izuku is relaxed and has gone limp against Mirio’s chest and Tamaki is rubbing his hands over the creamy freckled skin, running his fingers over their omega’s thighs, he smiles up at Mirio before pulling Izuku ass up onto his knees. Before he’s pressing his face into that delicious smelling pussy. Izuku smells sooooo good and Tamaki closes his eyes as he laves his tongue over the slick skin reveling in the flavor that explodes on his tongue and he’s growling again as Mirio shushes and soothes a squirming, whiny Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely plan to continue this!


End file.
